


Expectations

by Myka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random chance encounter between Atobe and Tezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Atobe didn't have any expectations when he invited Tezuka out for a drink, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

He had encountered the other man at the train station, where Tezuka had stared at him for longer than normal, then flat out asked him, "Why are you riding the train?" To which Atobe couldn't help but smirk and reply, "Sometimes it's good to mingle with the commoners."

That had earned him a very subtle glare that made something click in Atobe's head and some how came out as 'Want to go out for a drink, Tezuka?"

He was almost surprised when Tezuka said 'yes'.

Atobe really had no expectations as he gulped his third drink; Tezuka was one glass ahead of him. He didn't even know what they were talking about, but he noticed how Tezuka's body seemed less stiff than usual, his face more relaxed, brows not so tight, and when he put his glass to his mouth…Atobe couldn't help but think those lips looked incredibly soft.

The words 'Hyoutei', 'Seigaku', and 'tennis' filtered through his brain. Yes, they were talking about tennis, there was no reason for him to be thinking about Tezuka's face, his mouth, or any part of him for that matter.

"Atobe…Atobe!"

Atobe blinked and disengaged from his thoughts.

Tezuka's mouth twitched. "You're staring…"

"Sorry…" Atobe muttered.

Tezuka gripped his drink as their eyes met, then slowly turned away. "I think I've had enough." He started to rise from his chair and suddenly there was a hand on top of his, squeezing softly.

"One more," Atobe said, inching closer to Tezuka.

The hand didn't move, and neither of them looked away, it wasn't too long before Tezuka agreed.

"One more."


End file.
